buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'Armée des ombres
"L'Armée des ombres" est le dix-huitième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent quarantième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 15 avril 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit par Drew Goddard et réalisé par Michael Gershman. Résumé Shannon, une Potentielle, est traquée par des Bringers et est recueillie par un prêtre qui la prend en voiture. Ce prêtre est en réalité Caleb, le bras droit de la Force. Il la poignarde et lui donne un message pour Buffy avant de l'éjecter du véhicule. Willow, qui ramène Faith à Sunnydale, arrive peu après et emmène Shannon à l'hôpital. Willow reste mais Faith part trouver Buffy contre l'avis de Willow qui a peur que les retrouvailles soient difficiles. Faith surprend Spike au cimetière et se bat avec lui en croyant qu'il est encore mauvais. Buffy arrive et dissipe le malentendu. Elle ramène Faith à la maison Summers où l'accueil qui lui est fait est assez froid. Au lycée, Buffy met les choses au point avec Robin Wood et celui-ci la libère officiellement de son poste de conseillère afin qu'elle se consacre pleinement à la lutte contre la Force. Quand Buffy rentre, elle trouve Faith et Spike en train de discuter joyeusement dans la cave, ce qui la rend un peu jalouse. Buffy se rend ensuite à l'hôpital car Shannon a repris conscience. La jeune potentielle délivre le message de Caleb à Buffy : il détient quelque chose qui lui appartient. Buffy et Faith localisent le repaire de Caleb, une vieille cave à vin, en suivant un Bringer. Les potentielles ne sont pas convaincues par l'idée d'un assaut frontal contre Caleb mais Alex défend Buffy avec conviction. Buffy part à la cave à vin avec Spike, Faith, Alex et les potentielles les plus expérimentées. Après un combat contre plusieurs Bringers, Caleb fait son apparition et met facilement hors de combat Buffy et Spike. Faith arrive en renfort mais est également sonnée et Caleb tue deux potentielles (dont Molly). Buffy ordonne alors de battre en retraite mais Caleb se saisit d'Alex et lui crève un œil avec le pouce. Spike arrive à temps pour sauver Alex et tout le groupe s'enfuit. Le désastre est total pour Buffy et son groupe. Apparitions Personnages *Caleb *Betty *Dianne *Shannon *Caridad *Colleen *Dominique (mentionnée) Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Tueuse Potentielle *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon **Messagers de la Mort *Être supérieur Événements *Bataille du Vignoble Lieux *Sunnydale **Maple Court ***Sun Cinema ***Espresso Pump ***Hank's Jr. Liquor Mart ***Meyer Sports and Tackle **Maison des Summers **Hôpital de Sunnydale **Shadow Valley Vineyards **Sunnydale Motor Inn (stock-shot) **Appartement de Faith Lehane (stock-shot) **Appartement d'Alexander Harris Armes et Objets *Bague *Pieu *3PCE187 *Voiture de Caleb *Poignard de Caleb *Coffre d'armes *Couteau des Bringers Morts *Une femme vampire, dépoussiérée par Faith *Dianne, nuque brisée par Caleb *Molly, poignardée dans l'estomac par Caleb Le Saviez-vous ? *La première scène de l'épisode, qui présente le personnage de Caleb, a été écrite par Joss Whedon et la scène où Faith et Spike discutent dans la cave des Summers a été écrite par Marti Noxon et a été intégrée à l'épisode en prévision d'un éventuel spin-off qui aurait eu comme vedettes ces deux personnages. *Les scénaristes ont également évoqué la possibilité de faire mourir Alex à la fin de l'épisode, pour le faire revenir comme incarnation prise par la Force, mais ont finalement estimé qu'il était trop important pour la série et se sont contentés de le blesser gravement. *Le récit fait par Andrew sur le passé de Faith la voit combattre un Vulcain ressemblant à Spock est évidemment un clin d'œil à Star Trek. La remarque d'Alex sur Matthew Broderick fait référence au film Godzilla, film désavoué par les fans de la série de films japonais sur le monstre Godzilla. *Un des aspects principaux de l'épisode est le regard masculin sur les femmes et ainsi, plusieurs scènes montrent les différentes façons qu'ont certains hommes de traiter la femme en objet, nous présentant des femmes en position de victimes, de fantasme sexuel (dans le rêve d'Alex), d'infériorité par rapport aux hommes dans la vision religieuse du prêtre défroqué Caleb, et même d'icônes idéalisées (dans le récit d'Andrew sur la vie de Faith). *Roz Kaveney cite comme exemple de bouleversement total du monde de Buffy, la scène où Faith provoque Dawn comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, alors qu'il s'agit en réalité de la première rencontre entre les personnages depuis l'arrivée de Dawn dans la cinquième saison et la modification de la mémoire de tous les personnages. *Emma Caulfield n'apparait pas dans cet épisode. Chronologie *Willow revient de Los Angeles avec Faith après avoir restitué son âme à Angel dans l'épisode "Orphée" de la série éponyme lors d’un bref cross-over. Et Spike rappelle à Faith les circonstances de leur première rencontre, qui a eu lieu lors de l'épisode "Une revenante, partie 2". *Cet épisode crucial démarre le dernier arc narratif de la saison. Il introduit le personnage de Caleb, qui va être le principal adversaire de Buffy jusqu'à la fin, et marque également le retour de Faith, combattant cette fois-ci du côté des bons, dans la série. Buffy passe du rôle d'élue unique à celui de chef d'armée et commet une erreur qui coûte la vie à deux Tueuses Potentielles et un œil à Alex. Alex était présenté, notamment par son discours aux potentielles avant l'assaut, comme celui qui maintenait la cohésion de tout le groupe, son cœur, et sa blessure entraîne la cassure qui va conduire à l'éviction provisoire de Buffy dans l'épisode suivant. *Cet épisode marque la première apparition de Faith depuis l'épisode "Une revenante, partie 2". *Cet épisode marque la première apparition du personnage de Caleb. *Alex perd un œil à la fin de cet épisode. *On voit Willow conduire une voiture pour la première fois depuis la série, sans utiliser de magie. *Molly est tuée dans cet épisode faisant de Kennedy la seule potentielle vivante depuis le tout début. *Cet épisode fait baisser drastiquement la confiance que donne les Scoobies à Buffy. À la fin de l'épisode, elle se trouve d’ailleurs toute seule. *Faith reconnait Spike bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais vraiment rencontrés. Dans l'épisode "Une revenante, partie 2". Faith, dans le corps de Buffy, rencontre Spike au Bronze et le drague. Spike dit alors à Faith que Buffy lui a raconté cette histoire. *Faith raconte à Willow que quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer en prison avec un couteau mais qu’elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette scène se déroule dans l'épisode Le Retour de Faith de la saison 4 d'''Angel''. *Ce que dit Caleb sur le fait qu'Alex "voit tout" est un parallèle à la scène entre Dawn et Alex lorsqu'il dit qu'il voit plus que les autres car personne ne fait attention à lui. *Dans la scène du cimetière, lorsque Faith pique le pieu de Buffy, il s'agit là d'un petit jeu qu'elles ont toutes les deux à chacune de leur rencontre. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elles se sont rencontrées la première fois dans l'épisode "La Nouvelle Petite Sœur". *Faith dit à Willow qu'elle a passé trop de temps dans les hôpitaux. Elle fait référence à son coma de huit mois entre les épisode "La Cérémonie, partie 1" et "Une revenante, partie 1". Musiques * Robert Duncan – « Something About Buffy » Scènes coupées Une phrase qu’aurait du dire Faith concernant le talent des Bringers au couteau : Faith : « They say your other senses get better. Maybe all blind people are smokin’ in a knife fight… Not saying it’s likely. » Citations Faith : Tu protèges les vampires maintenant. T'es devenue la méchante Tueuse. Je suis la bonne Tueuse alors ? Buffy : Il est avec moi. Il a une âme. Faith : Ah ? Comme Angel. Spike : Non. Buffy : Si, un peu. Spike : J'ai rien à voir avec Angel. ... Angel est terne et imbu de lui-même. Je porte beaucoup mieux le noir que lui. Andrew : Faith... ceux qui ont croisé son chemin n'oublieront jamais cette jeune femme. Faith... la crainte et l'admiration qu'elle inspire ont fait d'elle une légende. La Tueuse obscure. Un savant mélange de beauté, de puissance et de mort. Pendant des années et des années, ou pour être plus précis des mois, Faith a combattu dans le camp du bien en décimant les rangs des forces du mal. Mais, comme tant d'héroïnes tragiques, elle fut séduite par le charme vénéneux du mal. Le mal l'enveloppa toute entière comme un grand poncho mexicain fait de ténèbres. Elle devint une meurtrière sans scrupule. Nul n'échappa aux ravages qu'elle causa sur son passage, ni ses amis, ni sa famille, ni même la plus logique et la plus pacifiste des races extra-terrestres. Amanda : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas ça. Faith a tué un vulcanologue. Andrew : Chère et candide Amanda. Pourquoi Faith aurait-elle tué quelqu'un qui étudiait les Vulcains ? Caleb : Ils ne travaillent pas pour Satan, ce qui est bon signe. Satan n'est qu'un minus ! Buffy : Mon équipe part en premier pour repérer les lieux. Vous assurez nos arrières. Si c'est un piège, on vous enverra un signal et vous arriverez aussi vite que possible. Alex : Et c'est quoi le signal ? Buffy : De grands cris hystériques ! Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E18-1.jpg S07E18-2.jpg S07E18-3.jpg S07E18-4.jpg S07E18-5.jpg S07E18-6.jpg S07E18-7.jpg S07E18-8.jpg S07E18-9.jpg S07E18-10.jpg S07E18-11.jpg S07E18-12.jpg S07E18-13.jpg de:Caleb en:Dirty Girls nl:Dirty Girls Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7